Changing For The Better
by Brownie00
Summary: After her father dies, Massie starts to get into more and more trouble. Soon, she is expelled from her school in Chicago. After this, her mother forces her to move to New York and attend BOCD High School in hopes of her changing for the better.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique. **

Chapter 1

* * *

"Kevin this is Jason. He's new." Luke Anderson plopped down in a chair at his usual lunch table and motioned at Jason to sit in the one next to him.

"Hey," Kevin muttered though a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Hey. So… is your basketball team any good?" Jason said looking around the giant cafeteria.

"Yeah man, we're amaz-"

"Whoa, who's that?" Jason nodded his head toward a beautiful girl with long, dark hair.

"That's Massie Block." Kevin smirked.

"I think I'm going to go introduce myself."

"Uh... I don't think that's such a good idea." Kevin exchanged a look with Luke who smiled knowingly.

"Watch and learn," Jason's smug expression told Kevin that there was no stopping him.

"Whatever you say," Kevin leaned back in his chair, as if getting ready to watch a show.

Jason walked across the crowded cafeteria to where the brunette stood, leaning against the wall.

The next thing Kevin saw was Massie punching Jason in the face, and Jason instantly dropping to the floor. Then, Massie walked away from him, with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Luke. Kevin," Massie greeted both of them as she sat in the spot Jason had recently vacated.

"What did this one do?" Luke asked.

"Grabbed my butt, and then whispered something extremely inappropriate to me." she told him, grabbing some chips from the small bag on his tray.

"So you decked him?"

"It was self-defense!"

"Be sure to tell Mr. Collins that."

"Of course," Massie grinned, letting him know that had been the plan from the beginning.

"What if you get suspended again?"

"I'd get to sleep in for a few days?" she joked.

Kevin laughed. "You make it sound like a vacation,"

"Well, ye-"she was interrupted by the sound of a man clearing his throat.

"Miss. Block, Martha told me that you injured another student. We need to talk." Mr. Collins said sternly.

"Who's Martha?"

"_Miss. Block_. My office. Now."

"Alright, alright. No need to yell, Mr. Collins." Massie pushed her chair back and headed toward the blue door that lead to the hallway. "See ya Luke. Kevin."

They nodded at her as she followed the principal out the door.

* * *

Mr. Collins' office was incredibly large. It had off white walls, and grey carpeting. Posters hung on the wall with saying things like, 'Don't do Drugs' and 'Stay away from Alcohol'. On a rug in the middle of the room sat a wooden desk. Piled on top of it were numerous pens, and pencils. And a very thick file labeled 'Massie Block' in big, boxy, letters.

Massie laughed at how plain the room was. It seemed stereotypical to her that a principal's office would look like that.

Massie sat down in front of the desk. "Miss. Block, you get excellent grades. Better then anyone else at this school. Why must you do these things?"

"It's fun? I want to? What do you want me to say Mr. Collins?"

He folded his hands and set them on his desk.

"So, Mr. C, what's going to happen this time? Detention, or suspension?" Massie questioned.

"Seeing as how this is your 4th offense, Miss. Block, I'm going to have to expel you." Mr. Collins pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up further onto his nose.

"_Expelled?_ No. No, that can't be right."

"I'm afraid it is."

"But it was self-defense."

"Miss. Block we have gone over this before. I do not like excuses. You have been expelled three times before. I can't cut you any slack this time," he looked down at the thick file on his desk.

"Are you sure it's been _three_? I can only remember two."

"There was the time you punched Alex Jones, and the time you and Luke Anderson decided to vandalize one of the schools buses, instead of attending any of your classes one day last March."

"That's only two!"

"Then there was the time you kicked Logan Clark in the shin. Multiple times,"

"I had too! He cheated on Laurie!"

"That is no reason to cause physical harm to someone Miss. Block. Violence is never the answer."

Massie sighed. "Okay Mr. Collins. I won't do anything like that ever again."

"That's very nice Massie, but I still have to expel you."

"Come on! You must be able to do _something_."

"I'm sorry, but it's against school policy. Now, please wait in the lobby for your mother to come and sign this form."

Massie stood up and walked to the door, turning the knob slowly. "Are you sure you ca-"

"I'm sure Massie. I'm sorry." Mr. Collins said sincerely.

With that Massie left the room, letting the door slam on her way out.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Block." Kendra Block sat in one of the two chairs placed in front of the principals desk.

"Maybe it's for the best. Massie needs a change,"

"If you could just sign this form, I'll let you be on your way," Mr. Collins slid the expulsion form across the table.

Kendra quickly signed the paper and went to the lobby to get her daughter. "Let's go," she told Massie.

"So? Did you change his mind? Can I stay?" Massie asked her mother anxiously.

"No. You're not staying here. We're moving."

"What? I love Chicago!" she looked at Kendra.

"I know you do Massie, I do too, but you've been acting out since your father died and you need a change."

"I'll be better I promise,"

"You will be better. You'll be better in New York."

"New York? I am _not_ going to New York."

"You are going to New York, and you're not going to get into any trouble or you'll be sent to boarding school. We've discussed that option before, haven't we?"

"Yes," Massie replied grimly.

"I prepared myself for this situation long ago. You will be going to BOCD High. If you promise me that your grades will stay what they are now, and that you won't throw a fit. I will get you another car."

Massie brightened at this. "Thanks mom! You're the best!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. I know you've been having a rough time lately, but things are going to get better. If things go well at your new school, I won't punish you for being expelled." Kendra explained.

"Seriously? "Wow, last time I got suspended I was grounded for a month."

"This time's different," she smiled at her daughter.

"How?"

"This time, you're going to change."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
